


Sleepiness nights

by Kindred



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood, Blood Brothers, Cleaning, Crime Scenes, F/M, Vampires, back catch, crime scene cleaning, mobsters vampires, red heads rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Lynx James has her dream car, but not her dream job... her job was easy so simple that her baby brother could do it with his eyes closed.however she did not expect to be called to a large house after a 10 hour shift to clean up after lord and lady muck... it turns out that her boring little job will become a little more exciting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this strange dream a couple of days so... I guess you could say it's sort base on my life at the moment... because I am a cleaner but I don't own my dream jeep :( and my job is so easy that I could do it in my sleep... if I got any.
> 
> Any how I wanted to know what people thought of this small idea.

She started her own business, she had her dream jeep 1979 CJ5 but not so much her dream job. It was something she knew she could do without much effect, pack a few cleaning supply in the back of the pale blue jeep made a few clients from her old job as a hospital cleaner. She would go to their homes once or twice a week clean their houses for 11.00 and hours by the end of the week Lynx was happy with that. 

With the few clients he does have they told their friends and she got more clients, then came the biggest and scariest client, the call was just after she finished her 10 hours shift. The caller said he would pay her triple what she was charging now how could she say no to that. But that’s when Lynx arrived at the large house the place was crawling with men in suit, she could hear there was a party going on and frowned as the large gentlemen led her pass the party and up a flight of stairs and then into one of the bed room “Umm sir?” She asked as he open the door and Lynx walked inside “Oh holy shit.” She gasped as she saw the room.

There was a pool of blood on the floor that started to look a little dark, blood covered the bed sheets and splattered the walls, there was a man on the bed in a black dress trousers and a what was once a white shirt “I’m not a crime scene cleaner.” She said,   
“And we are not policemen.” Came the voice behind Lynx, she turned to see a tall dark haired man, he was dressed like pretty much everyone else black suit and bow tie, his eyes were a steel slivery blue and had a face that looked like 90’s hotties, the worrying thing about this man was not just the creepy stare it was the fake tan that couldn’t hid the paleness of his skin.   
“You called the wrong girl.” She told him, he had no idea how she had not thrown up yet.  
“Ummm no I don’t think we did, you came highly recommend Miss Buckley.” Lynx frowned as remembered Miss Buckley and sighed  
“That old bat and her bloody dogs.” She hissed, she had to clean a blood bath up when Miss Buckley’s dogs had dragged tried to drag a dead dear into the house, there was blood everywhere and all mover the dog and Lynx had spent the whole day cleaning the house and those dogs.   
“Yes, she told me what a wonderful job you did, she was very impressed and so was I.” The man told her.

Lynx sighed and rubbed her head she fingered if she said no they would kill her adding to the blood pool and knowing she rather be alive coward “Alright fine, but I will need more than what I got in the jeep.” She told him, she looked at the man who just smirked   
“Whatever you need, my boys will get it for you.” He tells her, Lynx nods and moves around the room looking at everything including the pale shaky man, pulling out her note pad and pen.   
“Right okay…” She rubbed her head with the end of the pen as he looked into the ensuite bathroom and saw bloody towel and bloody hand prints on the wall. “Right…right… Okay I need cat litter, really good absorbent ones, lots of black bags and a shovel. Hummm the floor is wooden that would be more tricky… but it is varnished so maybe it will be okay… the bed sheets will have to be destroyed an all his clothes and those bath sheet…Oh the curtains.” She stopped and looked at the steel blue eyed man “This person who died….by chance it wasn’t natural was it?” She hopped   
“We didn’t kill her if that is what you mean, she started spitting blood everywhere.” The man told her  
“You’re fucking kidding me right? This is a job for hazmat team not a house cleaner…” He walks over to her and touches her Lynx’s arms making the ginger haired woman flinch at his cold touch.  
“She wasn’t infectious, I can promises you that Miss James.” She frowned “Can we get back to the problem at hand, this is not my house nor is it his. The owner will be pissed if he see this.   
“Riiiight.” Lynx said “Okay so… I will need incense stick and lots of them and umm a glass and a bottle of something strong.”   
“It’s alight we have already given him something.” Someone else say,   
“It’s not for him it’s for me.”


End file.
